


Wonderwall

by too_many_aspirations



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anne and Gilbert are idiots, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Series, diana is the poor tired friend of the idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_aspirations/pseuds/too_many_aspirations
Summary: Anne and Gilbert have hated each other since day one. From petty pranks and fights to accidental college essay plagiarisms, these two have always had it out for each other, much to the exasperation of those around them. Although, as it turns out, after being forced to partner up for a project, and a few college parties ,these two might not hate each other as much as they once thoughtAlternatively - Anne and Gilbert are two competitive idiots, who let their heads get ahead of their hearts.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“I swear to God if that stupid son-” 

Diana covered her ears. When 10 year old Diana promised 10 year old Anne that they’d stick together till ‘death did them apart’ this wasn’t what she thought it would be.

She and Anne were inseparable, that was for sure, but when her red-headed friend lost her temper, Diana wished she was somewhere far away, like on Mars. She also wished a certain brown haired boy would, as Anne would say, ‘get a life’ and leave her alone.

When she’d first met Gilbert in grade school, she hadn’t thought much of the boy whom all the girls, and the boys gaga-ed over. As far as looks went, he had them all. Thick curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and lean build. If pre-pubescent Gilbert Blythe managed to look that good, one can only imagine him after puberty. Even Anne had to admit he was hot. 

Gilbert and Anne excelled in their studies and many would think they would’ve been friends, soulmates even, but oh boy were they wrong. From Gilbert sabotaging Anne’s artwork by ‘accidentally’ spilling water on it, to Anne ‘accidentally’ stepping (more like stomping) on Gilbert’s crayons and crushing them, these two were permanently at each other’s throats for something or another, sort of like Tom and Jerry. (Anne always knew she was the Tom, that wretched mouse was the one who’d constantly provoke the poor cat who was just trying to take a nap)

Anne had woken up in a good mood, she was a creative writing major,(a course in which, unfortunately, Gilbert minored in). She had emailed in her short story assignment a week ago, and her Professor was to send in feedback today. Anne was thoroughly absorbed in this assignment, and had chosen the title “Wonderwall” a song by the band “Oasis” that she loved. 

" Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me And after all, you're my wonderwall." was her favourite lyric, someone who was going to come and save you from yourself. That idea was very appealing to Anne.

As someone who could be unintentionally self-destructive, the idea or notion that in the end, she would find someone who’d be there for her, through thick or thin,had always appealed to the romantic at heart, and within two weeks, she’d produced a 30k word masterpiece, she was so proud of, Anne almost burst into tears when she looked at it. Never had she ever been so sure of herself as she emailed the document to her professor. 

As she excitedly opened her email after the professor had emailed her back,the words that stared back at her were like a punch to poor Anne’s heart. It read;

_Muriel Stacy  
Re: Creative writing short story assignment;Wonderwall  
Dear Anne,  
I would like to say, your story was quite marvellous, and your character portrayal and plot were quite remarkable, but unfortunately, another student has a story with a different title, yet everything else is quite similar to yours. Because plagiarism is something that is taken seriously at Queens Academy, I have pleaded that it may be a coincidence and unintentional. Which is why, the two of you will have to meet me at 9am sharp on Monday to discuss what can be done.  
Best regards, Muriel Stacy ___

____

____

How could this have happened? Anne’s idea was quite unique, well, atleast to her. Maybe there was a mistake. Why would anyone plagiarize her work? This was unbelievable! 

All of that and much more was what poor Diana had to hear from Anne the rest of the day, and as much as Anne felt bad for Diana, she just couldn’t help it. Her writing was precious to her, and whoever did this was going to be sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert have hated each other since day one. From petty pranks and fights to accidental college essay plagiarisms, these two have always had it out for each other, much to the exasperation of those around them. Although, as it turns out, after being forced to partner up for a project, and a few college parties ,these two might not hate each other as much as they once thought  
> Alternatively - Anne and Gilbert are two competitive idiots, who let their heads get ahead of their hearts.

It was 8.50 AM, and a half asleep Gilbert Blythe was on his way to the professor’s office. 

The reply he received, was not the reply he was expecting to see when he’d sent in his short story. 

It wasn’t much, just your typical love story about person A being there for person B through thick or thin, while both of them became a vital part of each other yada yada, ya know, the usual.

But plagiarism? It couldn’t be possible. Miss Stacy had probably made a mistake.

As he passed the girls dormitories, his mind drifted to the thought of a certain fiery red-head, and Gilbert chuckled. She was probably reading some trashy romance novel or doing something equally as useless. He couldn’t stand her, but fate was a bitch, so wherever Gilbert went, Anne was always there.

If this plagiarism fiasco had happened to Anne, she most probably would have brought the roof down, or raged to poor Diana until her ears bled.

Well guess that was all part and parcel of being best friends/roommates with a world renowned drama queen.

As Gilbert turned a corner and neared the office, he heard voices coming from the room. The alleged plagiarizer must have arrived before him.

He entered the room, ready to get it over with and get his A, when he saw Miss Stacy and a red faced red-head, who was glaring at the floor.

This was not going to end well.

  
  
  


If it was ethically allowed, Miss Stacy would’ve downed a few shots before having to handle Anne and Gilbert, but alas, she’d have to make do with coffee.

Anne had arrived 10 minutes early, and had immediately stated that she needed to be brought to justice for all the hours she spent working on her ‘masterpiece’ while proceeding to call the supposed plagiarizer a few colourful names.

“Miss Shirley, please calm down.” she said, with an exasperated sigh. “I highly doubt the other student would plagiarize your work, you’ll believe it too when you see them.”

Anne huffed. “Fine. We’ll see.” 

Poor Miss Stacy had no idea how wrong she was.

“You!” said a voice from the doorway. Miss Stacy turned to see who it was. There stood Gilbert Blythe, looking extremely pissed off, at an equally angry Anne.

“I mean, I knew you barely had any morals, but really Anne?! Must you stoop so low?!” said Gilbert, with a flourish, which did not appeal to Anne… or miss Stacy. 

“Me?” said Anne. “You’re talking to _me_ about morals? You’re the one who plagiarized my hard work you ass-” Anne closed her mouth. She respected miss Stacy too much to swear in front of her, a quality miss Stacy appreciated. 

Gilbert frowned. “I didn’t plagiarize anyone’s work, you did!” “What?” Anne said, and they both turned to Miss Stacy, who leaned back on her chair and sighed, relieved that nobody was dead.

She put her hands on her desk. “The thing is,” she began. “Both of you had excellent submissions, but the plot was a little too similar, and so were some of the dialogue and dynamics. Which is why,” she said, before either one of them could interrupt her, “The both of you will have to redo your essays.” 

“What!” Anne and Gilbert said at the same time, both of them looking as though someone had pulled the world from under their feet, while turning to glare at each other. This was what Miss Stacy had feared. They were both excellent and passionate students, who put the utmost into their work, but they never got along, a rivalry, Miss Stacy had learned, that went way back.

“I’m sorry.” Miss Stacy said, and she really meant it. “You both have two weeks, and don’t worry! I know you both can do just as well as before.”

“But, but will this be on my record?” asked Anne, looking very horrified at that thought. Miss Stacy internally chuckled. “No, I pleaded that it was a mere coincidence and that you two would never do such a thing, you have no reason to!” Miss Stacy stood up. “Now get out of here you two! I have work to do!” she said.

“Thank you miss Stacy,” they both muttered, and left the room.

Once they were outside, Gilbert turned to Anne. “Hey carrots,” Gilbert said, and Anne’s nostrils flared.

“What?” she spat. 

Gilbert smirked. It was way too easy to get under Anne’s skin. “I hope you’ll be original this time..” he said with a wink, and Anne’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?!” she said. “It’s okay Anne, everybody makes mistakes sometimes.” he said with an innocent smile, and walked away, leaving a fuming Anne behind.

Two weeks later, both Anne and GIlbert had successfully redone their assignment and handed it in. Anne was disappointed that she couldn’t use her old idea, nevertheless, she did her best. Therefore, she bought herself a doughnut as a little reward, before class.

As she was walking to her lecture hall, happily munching on her doughnut, she received a text from Diana. 

**Soul sister ❤:** Party next week ;)

 **Anne:** yay?

 **Soul sister ❤:** You’re going

 **Anne:** And you’re funny

 **Soul sister ❤:** I’m serious, you’re going

 **Soul sister ❤:** With me

 **Anne:** Wtv you say Di :) 

**Anne:** but I’m not going

Anne looked up from her phone and almost rammed into Gilbert. This is why they say don’t move around while texting, you might walk into a fungal demon spawn.

“Woah there,” Gilbert said. “A bit eager now aren’t we?” “Eager to get to class, yes.” Anne said, without missing a beat, and walked into class.

Anne was dutifully focusing on the lecture while taking notes, until she got a text.

**Gilbert Blight:** carrots

 **Gilbert Blight:** carrots

 **Gilbert Blight:** carrots

 **Gilbert Blight:** Ik you can see this

 **Anne:** WHAT

 **Gilbert Blight:** Hey ;)

Anne almost turned around and threw her phone out the window.

“Deep breaths Anne, deep breaths.” she said to herself over and over again, until the professor’s voice cut through her manthra.

“I will be assigning a group project to you all, and I will be picking partners.” The class groaned. “This grade will affect your final grade!” The whole class groaned louder and started muttering complaints.

Anne internally groaned. If she was partnered up with one the jocks who took pride in walking around without a brain, she was done for.

“I’ll be announcing the partners now!” the professor yelled, and the class settled down. “Ruby Gillis and Herb Spencer, Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe-”

Wait.

What?

Anne Shirley and who?

This was even worse than being partnered with a brainless jock!

Anne stood up, ready to ask the professor why he was trying to ruin her life, when another voice beat her to it

“Professor! You can’t partner me with her! I’m going to fail!” said Gilbert. “Well yeah we’ll fail, I’ll be working with you!” Anne retaliated, and GIlbert glared in response.

“No negotiations!” yelled the professor, “I’ll email you all the details. And remember. This affects your final grade.” and with that, he walked out of the room.

Anne turned to Gilbert, but he was already looking at her. “That’s it.” Anne said, shaking her head. “I’m going to fail.” and with that, she and Gilbert walked out of the classroom, wondering if the other would get off their high horse, learn to cooperate, and get that good grade.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was chapter two! Things are going to get pretty interesting... so stick around, cuz there is more! anyways... feel free to let me know what you thought, and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeee it's not over yet...There's more to come! Let me know what you thought in the comments! anyhoo.... Thanks for reading!


End file.
